Foolish Pride
by Aereana
Summary: Uhm.. Its a Hilde/Duo songfic. Its to Travis Tritt's song, "Foolish Pride". Duo and Hilde get into a fight.. *sniff, sniff* Its sad. Just like pretty much anything I've written so far. :)


Disclaimer: Thanks go out to Travis Tritt for singing this beautiful song, Foolish Pride, (one of my favorites) and to the creators of Gundam Wing for providing the wonderful characters.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know they are probably more than a little OOC, but I am not all that familiar with Hilde, and it was a bit hard to fit Duo to the lyrics. This is a Duo/Hilde songfic.  
  
***These indicate song lyrics.  
  
Reviews are adored and loved and graciously accepted, and flames will be used to make s'mores for girl scouts everywhere. Read on, and lemme know what ya think! :)  
-------------------------------------  
Foolish Pride  
  
***She stayed up all night and cried into her pillow  
***And fought off the urge to just break down and call  
***Last night to find the fault seemed so darn easy  
***But now who's to blame dont matter much at all....  
  
Hilde lay on her bed, the rumpled covers twisted and folded around her. Tears spilled over her cheeks as a low moan escaped her lips. Salty droplets stained her pillowcase. She didnt even remember what had started the fight. All she remembered was the yelling... she yelled at him, he yelled back...  
  
Neither had raised a hand to each other, they never would. But Hilde knew that it was only a supreme act of willpower that stayed her hand from slapping him across the face. It was such a venemous fight, one of the first serious ones they had ever gone through. She didnt know how much it hurt to fight with him...  
  
***She thinks if she calls him, it just shows weakness  
***So the hurt goes on with every tear she's cried  
***And its sad to see a good love fall to pieces  
***Chalk another heartbreak up to foolish pride  
  
Maybe she should call his apartment...   
  
"No.." Hilde whispered to herself. "I wont be the one to go begging him back."  
  
With this newfound determination to keep herself from being a weakling, she crumbled into another fit of sobbing and pain. The words sounded so easy to follow, but the icy fingers of sadness clutching at her heart spoke otherwise. She didnt want to let him go.. She could remember how he left, it was crystal clear in her memory.  
  
*------------*  
  
"Hilde, I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Sorry just isnt enough, Duo! Every time you do something wrong, you just expect to be able to prance back in her with those puppy eyes of yours?" Hilde's eyes had brimmed with unshed tears,"It wont work anymore, Duo. It just cant work.."  
  
Duo's eyes had widened at that, and he had grabbed his hat and stalked to the door. "It wont work? Fine. Have it your way." He opened the door, the pouring rain flooding the street outside. "Goodbye, Hilde. Goodbye."  
  
Duo's voice had sounded hoarse and strained, and then he plunged into the raging wind and storm outside, and Hilde had pounded up to her room and thrown herself on her bed in tears....  
  
*------------*  
  
Hilde's eyes filled again at that memory, it was so painful...  
  
***Turn out the lights, the competition's over  
***The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
***And as the bridges burn, another hard, hard lesson's learned  
***As in the ashes passion slowly dies  
***And this romance goes down to foolish pride  
  
Hilde's hand reached out through the dim light of her room. After a moment, she came in contact with her lamp's chain. With a final, strangled cry, she turned the light out, leaving her in total darkness. But the tears didnt stop for hours after that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***He relives every word they spoke in anger  
***He walks the floor and punches out the walls  
***To apologize to her would be so simple  
***But instead he cries, "I'll be damned if I crawl!"  
  
Duo whirled around and thrust his fist at the walls of his apartment once more. He didnt give a care if the landlady complained at the noise. He was too caught up in his emotions to care at all. He barely even felt his throbbing hand, bruised and cut from the rough treatment. There were small streaks of blood on the walls where they had come in contact with his fists.He had never been violent outside of fighting in his gundam, but he had to let out his anger and frustration, and there werent any handy mobile dolls out for him to shoot out of the sky. So he took the next best thing: Demolishing his apartment, one punch at a time.  
  
He hadnt even changed from his rainsoaked clothing. His black outfit dripped water onto the floor , puddling around his feet. With a sharp exhalation, he tossed himself down into a chair, his eyes landing on the phone.  
  
It was so tempting... tempting, just to pick up the receiver and call her. Tell her he was sorry. Realizing that his hand had been creeping closer to the telephone, he jerked it back.  
  
"I wont crawl back to her. No way. I wont go running back with my tail between my legs again." He put his head into his pained, bloody hands, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain in his heart.  
  
***And if he loses her, he's lost his best friend  
***And more than just a lover can provide  
***So he wrestles with emotions that defeat him  
***Chalk another love lost up to foolish pride  
  
"I cant call her... I wont beg like she wants me to." Duo still held his head in his hands. He was so afraid of losing her.. but he was too proud to say the two simple words: I'm sorry.  
  
Tears squeezed out from behind his eyes. It hurt so much.. But he wouldnt be the one to fall.  
  
"I'll be strong.." Duo echoed his thoughts, though the words lacked the conviction.  
  
"I'll be strong.." Duo reached out and flicked the light off. For a long time, he sat and stared into the blackness. Blackness that brought no relief at all.  
  
Tears fell silently and easily, but sleep came much harder.  
  
And even when it did come, no rest came with it.  
  
***Turn out the lights, the competition's over  
***The stubborn souls are the losers here tonight  
***And as the bridges burn, another hard, hard lesson's learned  
***As in the ashes passion slowly dies  
***And this romance goes down to foolish pride...  
--------------------------------------------  
  
What'd'ja think? I'm thinking about doing another songfic for them to get back together.. Think I should? I think I will... :)  
  
Hope you enjoyed my fic, I know I love reading everyone else's! A big thumb's up to everyone, and a great big thank you for reviewing my other writings.  
  
Well, its not too detailed, I know. I wrote it pretty fast. But I'll make sure my next one is better, I promise!!  
  
-Aereana  



End file.
